Sharing is Caring
by ThirstyGeek
Summary: Miles gets a girlfriend that really wanted to share with Damese.
1. Curiousity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Marvel's awesomeness. Just borrowing characters.

 **Rating:** This fanfic will be rated for mature for graphic language and sexual content mainly.

 **Chapter One:** "Curiousity"

Damese throw her head back into a pillow. As she curved her back upward .Arching it as a silence scream of pleasure eacaped her lips. She gasped for air only to shiver in pleasure.

She glared draggers at the ebony skin male on top of her.

"Miles...", she groaned, "We been at it for an hour now. Are you done yet?"

Miles blinked and stopped thrusting," But, I wanted to try a new position"

Damese rolled her eyes, "What type of position are we talking about?"

"I thinking about hanging upside down and then-"

"I got to stop you right there, playboy"

" But, Damese-"

"Don't 'But, Damese' me.Now, get off of me. I'll finish you off"

Miles sighed.He pulled out of her. Still hard. His member throbbed in protest. Wanting to return to perfect tight, warm and wet environment that was in between Damese's legs.

Miles felt somewhat annoyed by this.All of that hard work of thrusting into her sweet spots until she climaxed. Just to pull out the perfect sloppy mess he made of her.

He loved to nature of her habitat after climax. For wetter was better. That couldn't be more true for the state she was in now.

Miles watched Damese sit up. Her perfect C-cup bounced abit due to her brief action. Then, bounced as her got on her knees. Pulling her afro curls out of the way.

Miles drank in the beautiful sight of the naked ebony brown skinned girl adjucting into a position for sucking him off. Until, he reached a climax of his own.

Which, if him had to choose. He would have rather liked to finish in her habitat than her mouth. Not, that she wasn't gifted in the oral department. Oh, she was more then gifted with oral. Plus,her full soft lips added to the experience.

His member twitched in excitement as the softness of her hand made contact with it.

Miles hissed in approve to her action. Encouraging her to continue with it.

Her soft lips made contact with the head of his member.Giving it a brief kiss as her lips slowly parted. It was needless to say. Her tongue greeted his member like a old friend or more like a lover. Skillfully, massaging the head with it. Her hand stroke his length as her mouth went to work.

Miles throw his head back. A throaty noise on pleasure exit his lips.

He's mind drifted away for a moments. Wondering how exactly he got here.

One of his best friends giving him a blowjob after basically fucking her brains out.

He wondered if she could taste herself and if so, did it arouse her like it did him?

He wondered how it all started and knew exactly how it came to this.

Meeting up at her dorm to do this. Having sex with eachother and exploring the pleasures of eachother's bodies...

Curiousity.

It was nerve racking the first time. Their first kiss. First time putting their hands down eachothers pants. First oral session. And first time of making love or as Damese called it 'gentle fucking'.

Miles looked down as a faint moan escaped his mouth.

She was throating him now.

Took her two years to be able to throat him without the gagging flex kicking in.

Watch her lips moving up and down on his shaft.Her soft pretty full lips working their magic on him.

It wasn't long before he climax.Watching her swallow his seed with the best of her abilities. Licking the corners of her mouth for some of his seed that may have escaped.

Miles watched her intently.Before, he pulled her into a embrace.

Skin against skin. He loved feeling her soft skin against his.

"Miles, will you ever get a girlfriend?"

Miles' twisted his face into an confused expression.

Girlfriend?

Why would he want a girlfriend? He had Damese to fill that role.

Despite, he bring up the subject of them dating and Damese shutting him down. Saying,they already complicated things between them enough. There was no need to complicated it even more.

But, Miles thought of her as girlfriend in his own way.

The more Miles thought about it. The more Miles was sure Damese and him could be good for eachother.

All though Damese beg to differ.

Miles figured she'll come around, eventually.

Damese pulled out of his embrace with a gentle hand on his chest. She looked down. Like, she was trying to hide her face.

Got up for the bed and started to get dress.

Which, was odd. They usually stayed like that for a good while. Before, getting dressed.

" Damese, what are you do-"

"I can't do this anymore, Miles"

" What?"

"Miles, I am being unfair to you. I'm sleeping you and yet. I'm telling you not to think more of us. I'm not fair of me to do that. So, I'm putting a stop to it. I'm sorry ,Miles", she looked up.

To see Miles get up and grabbing his clothes and putting them on.

"Miles, please", she touched his arm.

Miles paused and looked at him with a blank expression,"It's okay. I understand"

He wrapped her in hug and a quick kissed on her forehead,"See you, around"

Damese gave him a small smile," Yea, see you around ,playboy"

To be continued...


	2. Awkward

**Chapter Two:** "Awkward"

Ganke wasn't an idoit.

Something was wrong.

It's been a month full of awkward interactions between Miles and Damese.

Sure, their interaction was weird on the daily. But, never awkward or atleast the kind awkward he was witnessing for the last month.

They was very odd to see their behavoir. Miles seem to not want to make direct eyes contact with Damese. Well, Damese was strangely fixated on trying to find him a girlfriend.

Which, Miles seemed very uninterested in. Stating he just wanted some time to himself for a while.

Which, seem to piss off Damese for odd reason. Ending with she swallowing her angry and changing the subject.

He caught Miles just looking at Damese with an odd expression on his face at times.

Looking at her like he was ready to pounce her at any moment and do some things to her. Some...dirty things.

Which, didn't surprise him that much. He always thought Miles and Damese would end up dating or atleast have an one night stand together.

They always had this certain vibe when interacting with eachother.

It was just weird.

Damese held a certain mix of emotions about Miles and her.

* * *

She felt more than gulity about Miles recent depressing state he was in.

She wanted to make it up to him.

What's a better way of making him feel better than helping him get some pussy cat?

Damese looked at herself in the mirror. Smiling to herself. She manage to get Miles to agree on meeting her at the mall.

Which, Miles agreed after some convincing.

A red t-shirt, blue jean skirt, black thigh-high stockings and red and black skeckers.

Hm.

Not bad.

She looked over at her jewelry box.

Opening it.

Slowing a genlte music filled the air as her heart started racing.

An image of the first time of her and Miles exploring each other bodies flashed.

She quickly grabbed her diamond stubs earrings and shut the box.

She felt her face heat up as she put them on.

Refusing to look at herself in the mirror.

Her heart...her heart...

Didn't know what it wanted anyway.

Her eyes forced to look at her own reflection.

She was good.

She grabbed her purse sized backpack and went off to meet Miles at the mall.

* * *

Miles was waiting for Damese to arrive. Honestly, the only real reason he agreed to this meet up.

Cause, he wanted to try to convince her to go back to being friends with benefits.

He was busy thinking about strategies. As he mindlessly looked through his phone. He closed one app. Before, he subconsciously decides to go through his pictures.

It was nothing new. Just the basically pictures of family and friends. He kept flicking his thumb through the pictures. Until, he reached a photo not very friends and family friendly.

The photo was of Damese naked.

She was cover in sweat with her dark chocolate eyes darken with lust. Her tongue darted out of her mouth.

From the angle it was taken. It look like she was in the midst of riding him.

Miles cheeks heated up at the sight of his saved image. He felt his member harden up abit.

"Wow",a warm breathe caressed the shell of his ear.

He whipped around. Quickly, shoving his phone into his jean pocket.

His dark brown eyes met a pair of mint green ones.

"That was quite a sight for sore eyes"the dirty blonde said.

Miles backed up to get a good look at her.

Long dirty blonde hair that caressed the mid-selection of her back. She had a nice curved, fit body. Her well tone legs shown off with her bright green mini-skirt on. Warm tan skintone,D-cup breasts.

She looked attractive. She was no Damese. But, she was easy on the eyes.

"That's quite an image you got on your device. May I ask who it's of?"

Miles' stomach drop. Before, he could state anything.

"Sorry, I'm- Oh, am I interrupting something?", Damese questioned.

"Oh wow...she looks better in person",the dirty blonde stated with a hunger in her eyes.

Miles eyed the dirty blonde curiously.

The dirty blonde held a tone of interest in her voice and her eyes filled with hunger and something that was familiar...

"Excuse me-?"

" My name is Moore, Ashley Moore", slowly stalking over to the slightly shorter ebony skinned girl.

Damese looked the dirty blonde up and down. She felt her cheeks heat up. She was really pretty. Beautiful.

"Oh, that's a nice name. I'm Damese Maison"

" Oh, that's a pretty name for a very-",Ashley gently caressed the ebony skinned girl chin with her index finger,"-pretty girl"

"Oh, thank you..."

"No problem,beautiful"

Damese's face heated up a bit more,"Beautiful?"

Ashley turned her attention from Damese to Miles. Looking him up and down. Before, a smirk met her peach colored lips.

"You're not so bad looking neither, tall,dark and handsome", the dirty blonde winked.

Miles narrowed his eyes at the blonde," Uh, no thanks. I'm not in-"

" He couldn't be more interested into you. Even, if he tried",Damese cut him off.

Miles gave the ebony girl the 'WTF' look. Damese freely dismissed it and continued," Is there anywhere you would like to meet him? Anywhere at all?"

Ashley's glance turn back to Damese with a hint devious intent in her smirk.

"I'll meet him anywhere. As all you come with"

"Huh?"

Miles glared at the dirty blonde. He cleared his throat gaining the attention of both girls," What I really meant to say is-"

In the blink of an eye the dirty blonde's busty chest was pressing against his chest," I know you want her. You want bad. I could help you get her"

Miles stood silently for a moment,"Is the movie theatre good?"

The dirty blonde backed up with a wide smile that would put the Chesire cat to shame," Perfect. You're coming with?", she questioned Damese.

Who looked curiously at her back," Um, I'm sorry. I have to-"

"Oh, come on. I'm sure. Whatever you have to do can wait",Ashley interrupted.

"Yea, it can wait", Miles added,"I know you have nothing to do today. You should come"

Damese shoot a breif glare Miles' way,"Sure why not"

"Perfect. Then, you can be in the middle. Since, you are the shorty of the trio",Ashley chuckled.

"Wait, what?",

"We don't want you to get snatched up or anything"

"I'm not that short"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night,babygirl"

Miles looked the two females arguing. Before, his complete focus was on Ashley.

Was he really that easy to read?

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
